Love Me or Love Me Not
by lollipop31398
Summary: "Either you love me or don't. It's about time you figure that out." The Golden Trio's kids are all grown up and now it's their turn at Hogwarts. If that wasn't bound to be crazy enough, throw in the Next Generation Marauders, an American transfer student with a love for all things Muggle, and way too much romantic drama, and it's bound to be another fun year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**So this is just an introduction. I know it rambles a bit, but the rest of the story isn't written in this manner.**

This isn't just any story. You know boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they fall in love and live happily ever after, but this isn't that. Technically, yes, this is a love story. Its roots will be found amongst all the other sappy romances, but I believe it's more than just that. It's a story of hardships, healing, friendships, and of course Quidditch, because what story is complete without a good old game of Quidditch?

My name is Arianna Ashford, and no, this is _not_ just my story.

This is the story of a girl running from her past, trying to find a new future, desperate for another chance.

This is the story of a boy trying to find his own way through life, trying to escape from the shadows of greatness he lives in.

This is the story of a girl, far more troubled than she would have anyone believe; burdened with secrets she won't share.

This is the story of a boy who just wants to have fun, but is burdened with the ever-present reminder of a great loss.

This is the story of a girl walking through life, passing by those great moments, too afraid to live life.

And that's only the surface of the story.

So yes, this is a love story. But more importantly _this is our story_.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**So I've been wanting to rewrite LMOLMN for some time now. Looking back at the original version, I just wasn't feeling it anymore. It felt juvenile and unfocused. It'll still follow the same basic storyline, and the characters are still essentially the same. To all of those that liked the original, I hope you like the new version even better, and to any newcomers, I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Staring Contests

We were having a staring contest, an intense battle of wills to see who would last longer. Those eyes, large and unwavering, felt like they were boring into my skull, judging me for my weaknesses. "Don't be such a coward," they were telling me. It was like they could read my very soul.

And then they blinked.

I let out a breath I hadn't even known I had been holding. Most would say I was reading just a bit, or more likely, way too much into this situation. Perhaps I was. Actually, who am I kidding? I've been staring down an owl for the past however many minutes, interpreting it as a test of my worthiness. If that's not concerning, I don't know what is.

I'm sure the owl was only confused as to why I hadn't taken the letter yet. Not even I knew what was stopping me, but I swear it felt like his eyes were assessing me, ascertaining my every shortcoming.

So yes, I am taking this _way_ too seriously.

By now I've stalled as long as I possibly can. There is no way to justify this situation. After all, an owl will only participate in so many staring contests before it decides to start pecking me to achieve its goals.

Upon receiving her letter a few days back, my little sister Lizzie immediately opened hers, not the slightest hesitation, without even a hint of fear. Naturally, the genius made it in. However, with my not so stellar GPA, rather spotty attendance record, and a questionable disciplinary past, I lacked her confidence for good reason.

With a wary sigh and a trembling hand, I reached out and grabbed the letter. It's the moment of truth.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Ms. Ashford,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts…_

My eyes glanced over, reading but not processing the rest of the letter.

All that mattered was that one word: accepted! I could only focus on that one thought. I got in.

By some miracle and for completely unknown reasons, I got in.

_I, Arianna Ashford, got in._

"Well…?"

With an ear piercing scream, I jumped nearly five feet in the air and whirled around to find my younger sister, Lizzie, smirking at me bemusedly.

"How long have you been standing there?" I screeched as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Long enough to see you have a staring contest with an owl, but hey, at least you won."

"Oh."

Well that's awkward.

"What do you want anyways?"

She gave me a pointed look.

"_What?" _I snapped at her. When she still didn't let up on her glare, it clicked. "Ohhh… I MADE IT IN!"

And thus ensued the stereotypical girly squealing and jumping in circles for the next minute until an annoyed shout from our dad cut us off. Now that the excitement had worn off, the doubt had begun to settle in for Lizzie.

"They do realize you broke Andrew Mason's nose, right?"

I shrugged, not about to let her ruin this.

"And what about that time you burned off all of Carter's hair?"

My exasperated look did not seem to be sending her the message.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it," I muttered underneath my breath.

"You nearly flunked out of Divination, and that class is a complete joke!" said Lizzie, taking no notice of my reply. "All you had to do was show up!"

"Yeah, well, easier said than done," I huffed, quite annoyed. "And would it kill you to not question every accomplishment I've ever had? For once, just accept it!"

Her face softened and she smiled at me. "I am happy for you!" she insisted. "Do you know what this means? We're going to a magical boarding school in England! Can life get better than this? I can see it now: Ari and Lizzie take Hogwarts by storm! It'll be all over the papers."

"Oh we can't have that," I protested. "No one, and I repeat, _no one_ can know that we're related."

She stuck her tongue her tongue out at me indignantly before replying, "I get it. You don't want people comparing you to my awesomeness."

We bantered on for a while in true sister fashion until Lizzie realized she had better things to do than throw around insults with her older sister.

We showed our love with rudeness and insults. Totally normal.

I might have been joking about it with Lizzie, but being accepted as a transfer to Hogwarts (I'll be a fourth year) meant the world to me. It's my chance at a new beginning, and hell, I need one. I can't stand living in the same house as _her_ for very much longer. It's like everywhere I go, those events follow me. But not anymore. At Hogwarts, no one will know who I am. It'll be perfect.

Not to mention, it's fucking Hogwarts. As in the school Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, my idols, attended. Add on top of that a thousand year history and only the greatest school motto ever, it beat Cineris Igneus any day. CI was the wizarding school I attended here in California. Established only 12 years ago, it was pretty boring and it wasn't in a castle. Castles make everything seem paltry in comparison.

At the moment, though, I can't focus on much, as the only thought running through my head is that I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS! HELL YEAH!

* * *

**So what did you all think? Do you like the rewrite so far?**

**I really appreciate any reviews I get, and I will post a new chapter soon!**


	3. Afternoon Hangovers

"So how's my favorite middle child?"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that. It just reminds me that I'm the problem child."

"Trust me, Arianna, _you_ are not the daughter I'm most concerned for."

I smirked. Judging from the perfection that was my little sister, Lizzie, my dad could only be referring to Lilly, my anything but pleasant older sister.

"What are you doing home anyways?"

The reason we lived in California is because of my dad. Yep, he's in _the business_. He's a big time Hollywood director, producer, etc. So around here, he's a pretty big deal. He's kind of an awesome dad, and the whole stereotype of Hollywood parents neglecting their kids so does not apply here. That being said, when he's in the middle of shooting a movie, he gets really busy. He gets in late and leaves early on the few days he actually manages to make it home. This is the first I've seen of him this week and that would primarily be due to the fact that it is currently 4 in the morning.

"Shouldn't I be asking you what you're doing up?" he replied. "The last I remember you being up before noon was… well, I honestly don't remember you being up before noon."

I gave him one of my best eye rolls and deigned that was the only response necessary. My dad of all people did not have to know that I was just getting home, not just waking up. As long as I could hide the fact that I was a tad bit buzzed, I should be okay.

He laughed at me, but a serious look quickly settled onto his face.

"So any news back from Hogwarts?"

Noticing the opportunity to hone my acting skills, I glanced towards the floor and did my best to look downcast. Naturally, his first reaction was to ask me what was wrong. When I looked back up to meet his eyes, there were tears starting to pool in mine.

"Ari, honey," he said, as he pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay."

Pulling away, I gave him an appalled look, all traces of tears gone from my eyes. "Well of course it's okay. I got in, didn't I? Did you think that I wasn't going to?" I did my best to look offended.

Realizing exactly what I had done, my dad didn't even bat an eye. If anything, he was so used to my antics by now that nothing threw him off anymore.

"I never doubted you for a second. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call up my casting director."

I grinned. "What for?"

"I think I just found the perfect actress for our next film," he said, grinning back at me.

* * *

"Ari," my little sister whined for what had to be the eighth time since she had barged into my room, much too early for my liking.

"What?" I mumbled, still only half paying attention to her, focusing on the extreme pounding that was taking place in my head.

"Ari!" she whined again, this time pulling rather aggressively on my shirt to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped, whipping my face around to meet hers. "What in the hell do you want so badly that you couldn't wait until I woke up?"

I knew I sounded a little bitchy, but thanks to my lack of sleep last night and slight hangover, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Lizzie, who was far too perky for eight in the morning.

"We," she emphasized, "have to go shopping. Like right now. It's that important."

As much as I love shopping, truly there are few things I love more than shopping, I was about ready to strangle her.

"And this drastically important shopping really couldn't wait until later?" I asked, my annoyance clearly making its way into my voice.

"Of course not," she scoffed, as if that were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "And since when do you turn down a chance to shop?"

While she had a point – I rarely missed out on the opportunity to go shopping – it way too early for me to be up, let alone be having coherent conversations. When I pointed this out to Lizzie, my dear sister just rolled her eyes at me and shoved my phone into my face, the screen lighting up to display the time. 4:13.

Wait, _what?_

"Why don't you wake me up earlier?" I shrieked, jerking upright instantly and almost colliding with Lizzie. "How in the hell did it get so late?" I had plans for today!

"That's the magic of a hangover," Lizzie replied snarkily. "It just makes time _disappear._"

Giving her one of my best glares, I dragged my body out of my bed all while mumbling something incoherent about how she was too young to know what hangovers were. While I'm sure my glare would have been impressive under ordinary circumstances, my current appearance was likely negating it, as she didn't even flinch. She was too busy texting away, and didn't even look up as she instructed me that I had exactly a half hour to get ready.

Muttering words under my breath that would have gotten me into serious trouble if my dad was home, I headed to my bathroom, while Lizzie just smirked.

23 minutes and 18 seconds later – Lizzie really was timing me - I was showered, dressed, and made-up, looking rather fabulous if I may say so. The pounding in my head was gone, and all I needed to be completely ready was some food, but Lizzie informed me that there was "absolutely no time for that" and I was ridiculous for even assuming that our shopping trip could be further delayed by that bottomless pit I call a stomach. After many loud complaints though, I did manage to extract a promise from her to stop for food once we got there.

Knowing my sister, end of summer shopping could only take place at Rodeo Drive. Typically, we avoided the famous shopping strip as it became overrun with tourists this time of year, and as native Californians, it just didn't hold the same appeal if you went there constantly. However, as the last days of summer would start to pass us by, and the upcoming school year became more of a reality, we armed ourselves with credit cards and the cutest pairs of sunglasses we could find, and shopped our way through. It was one last blowout before we all packed ourselves up for boarding school, were the chance to buy clothes became scarce. With this in mind, our shopping tradition typically took up three consecutive days.

Unfortunately, though, we meant all of the Ashford girls. As in me, Lizzie, and our oldest sister, Lilly. Lilly and I had been doing fabulously at ignoring each other's existence this summer, but now we were forced to spend the day together. Without having to speak to each other, because that would be a painful situation I'd rather avoid, we both knew that today we were calling a truce until we could get back to our respective worlds in which the other didn't exist. We did this solely for our baby sister's sake. Lizzie knew nothing about the _incident_ between Lilly and I, and we both wished it to stay that way.

"Now I know it's technically a little bit early to be doing this," Lizzie was prattling away, not seeming to care that I was barely listening, "but, I figured since you and I are leaving soon for London, this is like the end of our summer in America!"

"God, will you just hurry up already? All the good stores will be closed with how long you're taking," Lilly huffed as she stormed by us.

This really was going to be a _fun_ day.


	4. Mental Preparation

Shopping those past few days could be summed up in a total of two words: total disaster. Sure, on the surface everything appeared fine. To any stranger, we would have just appeared to be three sisters enjoying some last shopping before the summer ended. However, look closely enough and the cracks in the façade began to show. Lizzie, fortunately, seemed too immersed in her shopping high to notice, though. How she missed all the snide remarks and veiled insults Lilly and I were throwing at each other can only be accounted to a miracle. Knowing her obliviousness couldn't last forever, I begged my way out of day three. Admittedly, my desire to get out was also partially due to my inability to handle anymore interaction with Lilly. The sooner we could go back to ignoring each other's existences, the better.

And ignore each other we did. The only interaction that took place between us in the week leading up to Lizzie's and my departure was when I had to go reclaim my Louboutin heels that she had "borrowed" months prior. Other than that and a few glances when we passed each other in the house, we never had to bother with each other.

On the other hand, Lizzie hadn't left me with a second alone. I think she had actually forgotten that people besides her needed to breathe. Being only 11, this would be Lizzie's first year at a wizarding school, which also made it her first time at a boarding school. Lilly and I had both attended CI, a boarding school here in California, and one of the few wizarding schools in the United States. Lilly would be attending CI for her seventh and final year this coming up year, whereas I would be finishing my next four years at Hogwarts. Even though I'd be going to Europe, it didn't really faze me, as I'd just be jumping from one boarding school to the next.

Lizzie was a wreck though. Up until this point, she had been going to a muggle school. To move from that to an overseas boarding school was rather a leap, and I could understand her nervousness. Just because I could understand it, didn't mean I wanted to tolerate it 24/7 though. She wouldn't let me leave her side for a second, whether she were packing or fretting over her course schedule. My constant reassurances were the only thing that stood between her and complete insanity.

Eventually, the day arrived. Between packing and shopping and mentally preparing, the time flew. Lizzie and I were leaving today to go stay with our mom in London for the last week of summer. Our parents were divorced, and although they were on friendly terms with each other, we rarely saw our mom as she worked at the British Ministry of Magic in the International Magical Trading Standards Body division of the Department of International Cooperation. Basically, that's a fancy way of saying she regulates international wizarding trade.

Dad had just wrapped up shooting for the movie, and although there was still a ton to do, he had taken a break so that he could accompany Lizzie and me to the airport. Even though Mom was a witch and Dad had gotten used to magic in his life, he still had a deep distrust for magical transportation born from a lifetime of Muggle flying and as such, refused to let us travel in any way other than by plane.

"I'm going to miss my girls," he said.

"You'll still have Lilly," Lizzie pointed out, I thought rather unhelpfully whichI made known by my derisive snort.

"We'll be back for Christmas," I told him with a gentle smile.

"Just promise me that you won't let those uptight British snobs take the spirit out of you. If you come home and you aren't you're usual sarcastic self, I'm not letting you go back," he said, as he hugged me goodbye. I reassured him that no one, absolutely no one, could ever stop me from being snarky.

After a last round of hugs and goodbyes, Lizzie and I headed off to our gate, to meet the plane that would take us away to our new lives.

**Sorry this took so long and it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I've been super busy with school and what not, but I'll try to be better. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Delicious Distractions

**Kinda a filler chapter but it gives you more of a sense of what kind of character Arianna is.**

"A quill? What the hell?"

"It's a writing utensil, Ari," Lizzie said patronizingly while smirking at me.

"I'm well aware of what it is," I snapped back, "my question was more of why? This list looks like it's from the freaking 1800s."

The sad part was that I wasn't even exaggerating. Who wrote with quills and ink pots anymore? Hadn't these wizards ever heard of pens? And don't even get me started on the uniforms. A pointed hat? Technically, yes, we are witches, but what's next? Green skin and warts? At least the robes weren't as bad as the hats, but come on, robes?

I had always idolized Hogwarts for its extensive history, but it wasn't until today that I realized maybe they were stuck in it. As much as CI irked me for its general new-ness, at least we were fairly modern. Admittedly that sounds oxymoronic and nonsensical, but hear me out. CI was a much smaller school, accounting only for witches and wizards in California. We had all heard of the other American schools, such as the Salem Witches Academy, and while not as advanced as CI, still more advanced than Hogwarts. I wanted a happy medium: the ability to incorporate modern everyday life while still maintaining a sense of history.

"It could be kind of cool to write with a quill," Lizzie was saying, "Very authentic."

"It'll be cool for a minute, and then you'll break your ink pot all over yourself, and your authenticity can go to hell."

"Well aren't you just so charming today," Lizzie grumbled, clearly annoyed at me.

I glared at her, but I knew she had a point. I was being a bitch. Who could really blame me though? I was currently sitting in an airport terminal, at 4:30 in the freaking morning, being lectured about quills. Quite frankly, I didn't give a flying fuck. I really just wanted Lizzie to shut up so I could listen to my music in peace as we still had another hour before our plane was arriving. I had even broken my sacred rule and succumbed to the delicious temptation that was a Cinnabon. And now, the smell alone was almost enough to make me want another one, no matter how much my thighs had to be hating me in this moment.

Once her prattling ceased, though, I was left to my own thoughts. Having been so busy preparing to leave, I hadn't left myself much time to think about it. While there were many things I'd be glad to leave behind, it was all the little things that I hadn't yet though to miss. No more early mornings on the beach watching the sunrise, or more accurately, the hot surfer guys. My runs to my favorite coffee shop with the amazing iced chai teas would be put to an end. I would really miss the under 21 club my friends and I would go to all the time.

I needed a distraction and fast. Fortunately, things were looking up in that department. As the departure time was getting closer, the terminal was starting to fill up. Minimal seats were left, with the exception of the few seats next to me. A group of younger, very attractive guys was walking in. I knew what had to be done.

With a deep breath, I found myself in the zone. I knew that one of the guys had already noticed the empty seats next to me, but that wasn't good enough. Once I was sure he would be looking, I flashed him a coy smile and a slightly raised eyebrow, as if daring him to sit next to me. The smile he sent me back showed that he not only received the message, but had one of his own: "challenge accepted."

"Hi," I said, simply enough once he and his friends had made his way over here.

"Hey," was all he said back, but it was enough. With a to-die for accent and the face to match, I knew I had found my distraction.

Lizzie knew all too well what I was doing and wanted absolutely no part of it. Turning so that she was angled away from me, I was left to my own devices.

"So where are you boys headed?" I practically cooed at them.

"Back home, we spent the summer traveling across the states. Are you from here?"

"Yep, but enough about me. Tell me about where you traveled."

"Why so interested?" he asked, smirking a little.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't because I wanted to hear you keep speaking with that _amazing _accent."

"How honest. It's refreshing."

"I try." I laughed lightly.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint such a lovely lady as yourself. Talk I will."

And talk we most certainly did. He introduced all his friends to me and told me his name was Marcus. Let me just say, Marcus most definitely knows how to flirt. As our conversation went on, we got closer and closer to each other until we were practically close enough to be sitting on top of each other. I pulled out all the stops too, from twirling my hair to my flirty laugh, which was quite different from my regular laugh.

I was almost sad when they called to board the plane, but Marcus managed to sneak into first class and we spent hours talking until I finally fell asleep on his shoulder. It wasn't until one of his friends, Alex I think was his name, came to wake us up – Marcus had apparently also passed out- that I realized we were practically in London. We headed out to the luggage terminal, and like a gentleman, he offered up himself and his friends to carry mine and Lizzie's bags to where we were supposed to be meeting our mom. While Lizzie had seemed plenty annoyed by them all those many hours ago, she certainly wasn't complaining now.

"So call me up sometime. I'll be in London for a couple days and we should see each other."

Marcus really seemed intent on seeing me again. I left him with a kiss on his cheek and a new number in my phone that I knew I probably wouldn't be calling. After a couple vague promises, he and his friends said goodbye and I rejoined Lizzie while we waited for our mother.

She greeted me with a raised eyebrow and a face of judgment.

"Don't even say a word," I warned.


End file.
